A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to spoons and more particular to spoons having a raised flange or assisting in containing food.
B. Description of the Related Art
Spoons are well known in the art to contain food products for placement into a mouth during the eating process. One application especially suitable for spoons is to maneuver fluids or liquids into the mouth of a person. In elderly people, small children, physically challenged people, or the like it may be difficult to place the fluids or liquids into their mouth without spilling the fluid or liquid.
Since small children, elders, and physically impaired adults often have difficulty maintaining the spoon in a horizontal position, resulting in food or liquid falling off the spoon, the present invention provides a unique spoon design that prevents food from falling off the spoon when the spoon is rotated substantially away from the horizontal position.
The invention describes a spoon that includes a raised flange around the circumference of the spoon, said flange acting to retain food or liquid in the spoon even when the spoon is rotated substantially away from the horizontal axis. The flange is flexible so that when a person closes their mouth over the spoon the flange collapses and the food contained therein is released into the person""s mouth.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.